


Death of the Winchesters

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Winchester Losses [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: John x Reader - Relationship
Series: Winchester Losses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413139
Kudos: 10





	Death of the Winchesters

There was an obvious tension between you and the eldest Winchester, one that neither of the boys would mention. Despite the falling out that you and Dean seemed to have had, he let you know that he was there if you needed him. You’d gave him a sad smile and told him that it was sweet, but there was nothing that he could possibly do for you. It killed him, but he nodded and you went on your way.

Sam and Dean headed a couple states away on a case, while you and John made your way to another. You hoped that hunting more, and getting out this stress would help your relationship with John. You missed being as close as you were, and hated that it hurt to look at him. You still loved him with everything in you, but when you looked now, you saw your could have beens. All they were now were never would bes.

Sitting in your motel in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts, you popped a fry in your mouth. You were watching Maury while John was out getting some information. You’d been together non-stop for so long, and he wanted to give you some space. He hoped that it would help you relax. He’d bought you lunch, kissed you gently, changed, and went on his way.

You had to admit, it was nice to be lazy, and not have to worry about anything but stuffing your face and who the baby’s daddy was.

By the time that John walked back in, you were on your stomach watching Jerry Springer. He raised an eyebrow. “Have you been watching this shit all day?” He chuckled.

“Nope.” You replied, not looking away from the tv. “I also watched Maury.” You teased. “So, what’s the word on the street?” Muting the tv, you rolled to the side, watching him slip off his coat.

He let out a sigh, sitting in the chair. “It’s looking like a haunting to me. We’ll check out the house tonight. Head out that way a little after dusk.” He shrugged. “Until then, we can do whatever you want.”

Grinning, you moved over, patting the bed. “Enjoy the trashy tv with me.” Unmuting it, your eyes were back on the tv. John surprised you by actually joining you.

* * *

John had gone one way, you another. The only sounds that could be heard were the floorboards creaking, and the house groaning. That you found creepier than what you were hunting. You kept your steps light, and slow, not wanting to make too much noise, should you be dealing with anything other than a ghost.

Hearing muffled voices as you neared a hallway, you licked your lips and moved closer to the wall. Your back was to it, your breathing steady. Turning the corner, your heart dropped. Just as your eyes hit them, John’s body was falling to the floor, having been stabbed right below the sternum. You saw his hand gripping where the wound was, and you knew that it didn’t matter what you did, there was no way to save him.

Mary let out a sick laugh, your tear filled eyes shooting to her. Your jaw locked as you stared at her with pure hatred. “Men.” She shrugged. “Never learn.” Even though you could tell she was possessed, you didn’t care.

All your hatred for her came bubbling to the surface. You pulled your dagger from your leg holster, gripping it tight. Tears were streaming down your face as you moved towards her. Seeing her bend to retrieve the knife that stuck out of John’s chest, you rushed her.

Your hand was on her shoulder as you drove the dagger into her stomach. It was clear the moment that it was just Mary, but your expression didn’t change. Twisting the dagger, you watched as the blood started to trickle out of her mouth. “Go to hell, you stupid bitch.” You spat shoving her off the dagger, watching her hit the ground.

Not caring enough to watch her die, you turned and dropped to John. You sobbed as you saw his chest had stopped rising and falling. Your hand was bloody from Mary, but that didn’t even register to you at the moment. All that mattered was that John spent the last week thinking you probably hated him, and you couldn’t change that.

* * *

Your hands were deep in your pockets as you watched John burn on the pyre, your eyes red from lack of sleep and so many tears. Sam was to your left, and Dean to your right. Not much had been said since you’d shown up with John. One look at your bloody attire, and then John, and they didn’t have the heart to ask what had happened.

“I wish mom could have been here. They had their issues, but still.” Sam sighed.

Swallowing, you licked your lips. “She couldn’t.” You said simply, turning and walking away.

Dean’s eyes watched you. “Why not?” He knew there was no love lost between you and his mother. How would you know what she could do?

“Because I killed her.” You called over your shoulder, leaving the shocked Winchester boys behind you.


End file.
